Moonlight
by vickykun
Summary: Tintin Kinkmeme fill request. Tintin is a catboy and Captain Haddock is a werewolf. They're on an adventure together and in the meantime Catboy!Tintin goes into heat and Captain Haddock has to wrestle with both his emotional, human feelings for Tintin and the unbearable animal urge to mate. - MPREG
1. Morning

Tintin moaned softly, stretching himself lazily as soon as the sun lightened his room. He sat straight and started to lick his hands; his kitten ears moved in alert and his tail danced from side to side.

He wasn´t late, but he quickened his cleaning process to dress up quickly and follow to Marlinspike Hall,where the captain would be waiting for him since they had planned to travel around the world together.

They were not in a mission; au contraire, Tintin was having his vacation period, so he took the chance to travel and maybe with luck find some cool adventures which he loved so much.

Ready and carrying his bag he called a cab to drive him to the mansion. It was not a surprise when he saw an anxious captain walking around the living room, smoking his pipe and looking for the clock.

"Captain?"

"Tintin my boy! You finally came!"- Haddock smiled, approaching to pet Tintin´s head.

"Grrr…Sorry about my late captain"- The ginger purred in delight.

"Nah… It doesn´t matter at all. Packed up your things?"

"Yes! I´m ready to go captain"

"Then let´s call a cab to take us to the port"

"Oh, actually we already have one. The one who left me here are waiting for us"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let´s go boy! Help me with my luggage"

Tintin grabbed one of the captain´s bag and followed him to the cab. He was so excited about the trip that he didn´t know what he was going to do first. They traced the places which they wanted to visit on Haddock´s globe and decided to have fun as turists.

He carried the essentials for a trip; some clothes; water bottles, his gun and a hygiene kit. Yes, he was a cat boy and he could clean himself only by licking, but the salty air of the sea was not good at all, so he would have clean himself as every normal person.

"Excited to travel my boy?"

"I am! I can´t wait to see different cultures, costumes and people! Not that I haven´t seen a lot, but I want to know more!"

"That´s my boy. You´re all about adventures don´t you?"

"Indeed captain… Indeed"

"Today we sail to England. There we´ll meet an old friend of mine, then we can have some fun"

"Great! I can´t wait for it! I´m so excited!" – Tintin cheered happy, trying to control his tail.

"Haha… I can see that very well, lad"-The captain laughed as he saw the ginger´s tail dancing.

"Hey… Aren´t Bianca doing a season of opera in London?"

"Blistering Barnacles! I forgot about that! The old sea witch…"

" I thought you liked her ,captain"

" Like? That old sea witch? Thundering typhoons lad, you must be bats! I can´t stand that lady´s voice! She´s an annoying cockatoo"

"Hahaha…. You´re so funny captain… Sometimes I wonder how many ladies you´ve made happy"

"Hum Hum….- Haddock hummed- Ladies? Not too much my boy… You know that I was a sailor. I had no time to fool around with some sweet pies"

"Oh… I forgot about that…"

"And you my boy? Taking the breath of all the girls around the world?"

"Haha… I wished captain, but I never cared for girls too much. Nor boys – he completed – My passions are based in journalism and adventures!"

"Good for you my boy… Lucky are those ones who never had been hurt by love… We all want love. It's a wonderful thing, but boy! How bittersweet it can be!"

"Wow captain..."- Tintin felt his body burning with the captain´s word. His husky voice was way arousing, yet so sweet that it makes the poor cat-boy melt inside.

"Oh, look! We´re here! That was fast. Let´s take the luggage first"

"Right"- Still shaken the boy left the car and caught the luggage, waiting Haddock to pay the cab driver.

When they were heading to the bridge, Haddock could feel his heart beating fast with each move of the catboy. In every step he gave, his tail would swing gracefully.

The captain didn´t know why he got aroused, but controlled as he was soon he leaded his own thoughts to other things such as the sea, his boat and random stuff.

As soon as they got on board, Haddock stared to the sky, to see how the weather was. Everything was perfectly fine. The warm breeze of summer was restorative and there was no prevision of rain.

"Prepare yourself lad! This is going to be a long trip!"- Saying that, Haddock started up the boat.

"Bring it on!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Ha! I´m back with another Tintin story! It´s a very,very old fill,but I felt that I just NEEDED**

**to fill that ;.; I mean, catboy Tintin is too adorable for words,and Mpreg it´s my love,so... I just had to do it XD**

**Oh... I´ve made a little sketch for it *3***

http( dot dot) vicky myo (together) (bar bar) (bar)art(bar)Moonlight-311997798


	2. First Night

With eyes on the sea, Tintin scratched his kitten ears and smiled excited. He loved the feeling of the humid air lapping over his face, especially on hot days like this.

Meanwhile, Haddock sighed nostalgic. For twelve months and thirty-seven days he had had solely being in love with the kitten.

Before that his orientation could be called 'rather straight' if he dismissed a few harmless sailor times experiments.

Although it was hard to admit that he was deeply in love with the younger. However, in the end he would never be able to admit his feelings.

What the little one would think about it? What kind of pervert Haddock was being only for harboring those feelings towards the journalist?

Tintin was very smart. So smart that he scented something and decided to cheer his captain up, giving little bites on the captain´s hand which already had a few pointy teeth marks.

"Haha…Are you hungry my boy?"

"Kind of… But you don´t seem to be very cheerful captain…"

"Don´t worry about me lad. I´m only nostalgic for being here… Sailing in my beloved sea"

"We´ll have a lot of fun right captain?"

"Right lad…"- Even answering to each one of the questions, Haddock seemed distant.

"Meow…"- Tintin meowed, passing his face over the captain's strong arms.

"Come here kitty, kitty…"- Haddock said, caressing the boy´s chin softly, causing more purring from the ginger.

"Hmm…"

"Look what I have to you"- The captain smiled, taking a little ball of yarn from his pocket"

"Ohh give me captain! Please"- Tintin cheered excited, preparing his pointy fingernails to play with his 'toy'.

It was sad, but Haddock wanted to make Tintin distracted, because he knew that if he let the boy stay, he would start to ask questions and he was not willing to answer anything.

"Today we´re going to have a full moon!"

"Pardon. What did you just say my boy?"

"We´ll have a full moon today"

"Blistering barnacles!"- Haddock cursed. How could he forget about that?

"Is there something wrong captain?"

"N-No my boy. Don´t worry about that old sea wolf… Let's have a break for the lunch"

"Yes! Finally! I´m starving"

It was almost 6 p.m when Haddock offered to sleep with the kitten, since Tintin used to feel a lot of cold during the night.

Under protests he tucked the little one inside the sheets and lay next to him, bringing the young one next to his chest.

"Shh… Hush-hush now my boy. Time to sleep"

"But it´s not fair captain! I´m not a child to sleep so early!"

"Shh… You need to take some rest my boy. It has been a very busy day"

"But I´m not tired captain… I´m… Meow…" – Tintin meowed as Haddock caressed his kitten ears.

Soon the little catboy was gently snoring, curled into the captain´s chest. Haddock sighed in relieve, watching through the windows. There was no much time left for him now.

Sighing, he stared at his own scrapes caused by the ginger´s nails. Tintin would always make him his own scratching toy.

At dawn, Tintin woke up thirsty. Still sleepy he caught his little bottle of water, drinking it quickly.

"Meow? Meow?- He called, seeing that his captain was not there, but he was so tired that he didn´t waste time thinking too much. Soon he slept peacefully again.

**Morning**

Extremely tired and bruised, Haddock went back to his room, entering into the sheets carefully to not wake the other up.

The sun finally rose when Tintin yawned sweetly, snuggling himself even more on the bearded one´s chest.

"Good morning petit…"

"Morning captain… Slept well?"

"Yah… Quite well…"- It was a lie; but a little white lie wouldn´t do any bad.

"Mon dieu… What happened to you captain? You´re all bruised!"

"Oh… It´s nothing to worry about lad. Let´s wake up 'cause we have a lot of things to do"

"Wait… Mon dieu! It was my fault wasn´t it? All fault of my nails!"

"I told you lad. Nothing to worry about! Let´s have our breakfast"

"Hmm… Your smell… You smell different…- Tintin smelled the captain´s skin.

"What are you talking about lad? That's probably the smell of my drinking fun…"

"Drinking? But you smell like a… A dog!"

"Nonsense lad. Only if I smell like an old drunk dog…"

"All right then captain… Let´s have our breakfast ´cause I can´t wait to visit London today!"

"That´s my boy! Let´s dress something decent first"- Haddock concluded, looking for his own night gown and Tintin´s blue pajamas.

It was almost eleven a.m when they arrived in London. There, on the first hotel of the city, a brunette guy wearing a tuxedo waved to his guests.

The guy looked rather impressive. Nice clothes, nice shoes and beautiful teeth. He was the son of a duke and an old friend of the captain.

He approached with a buttler who was ready to take the guest´s luggage's. Smiling, the English man complimented his guests, staring for a couple of minutes to the ginger boy´s cat ears.

"Nice to meet you Tintin! I´m Edward,but you can call me Ed"

"Nice to meet you Edward!"- Tintin complimented politely, shaking hands with the taller one.

"So, How are you doing Archie?"

"The same as usual Ed. Sailing, drinking, you know"

"Haha… The old wolf of the seas never change"

"Indeed"

"Well, follow me, will you? I want to show you both the hotel. I´ve reserved the best room for you"

"Ah! Thank you very much Ed. You´re too kind"

"Only the best for captain Haddock!"

Tintin couldn´t be more impressed by their room. They got the presidential room, the most expensive and the biggest room of all the building.

The view was amazing and there was a huge king size bed perfect for both travelers.

"Wow! This room is enormous! It fit for at least 20 people! That´s so unfair"- As usual, Tintin had a great heart and couldn´t be comfortable knowing that he was splurging so much when there were people that didn´t have not even a simple house.

"What? Don´t you like it, my boy?"

"Of course not! It´s too much Archie! A regular room would be perfect"

"But my boy, we can´t do such a thing to my friend! It would be disrespectful"

"No, no Archie. The boy is right! He´s my new guest, so everything has to be perfect! I´ll ask for another room. Excuse me"- Edward tried to pet Tintin's head, but the ginger threatened to bite him.

"Tintin! That´s not a proper behavior!"- Haddock scolded.

"No, don´t worry captain. The boy is right. I´m a strange, so it´s difficult for a young kitty to get used so fast. I´ll be right back.- Saying that, the man left the room.

"Tintin, where are your manners?"

"Hmm… I´m sorry captain, but I don´t like him"

"But you´ve just met him!"

" I know! But I don´t like the way he stared at me…"

"We´re in vacation Tintin. Forget about the spy thing for once!"

"You´re right captain… Maybe I´m taking everything too seriously! Let´s have fun!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Tintin is so cute . The poor boy doesn´t even know about Haddock´s litttle secret.**

**What´s up with that Eduardo? Tintin doesn´t like him at all...**

**Thanks for the reviews guys *3* **


	3. Fragile

There was a nice breeze floating around the air when Haddock and Tintin were walking at Hyde Park. Both never had the opportunity to hang out by the royal gardens before, so now they had a lot of time in their hands to enjoy it properly.

"Everything is so beautiful"- Tintin gasped while he proved some jelly babies.

"Indeed my boy…"- The captain agreed, holding his hat between the hands. He was about to say something, but soon the lad started to run.

"Come on captain! I don´t wanna miss the guard´s changing ceremony!"

"All right lad, I´m coming"- Sighing, Haddock placed his hat over his head and followed the excited petite to the Buckingham´s Palace.

After one hour the ceremony finally ended up. Since Tintin was hungry they stopped to have a lunch and then they went back to the hotel. It was when both decided to take a quick noon nap.

Clouds were forming in the sky, announcing a storm, as Tintin woke up. There was something very wrong. He tried to scratch his kitten ears, but his hands were covered with thick gloves.

He could barely see around; his eyes were blurry and his head was throbbing painfully,just like if he had been beaten off.

"C-Captain?"- Tintin called weakly, but no answer came.

Something was very, very wrong. He realized it when he felt something weird between his legs. With certain difficulty he moved his head, trying have a better view. Soon he gasped to the blurry image in front of him,feeling even more confused.

Edward was kneelt, shamefully sucking the boy off, deep throatening everything he could. The obscene watery sound was the only noise echoing inside the room.

"Good boy… Good boy…"- The older said, stopping to jerk the boy off for a while.

"W-what´s happening… Edward…- Whispering, the lad asked. He was feeling far too weak to do anything.

Once more no answer came. Instead, Edward started to swallow the boy again, carefully using his hands to keep the boy´s legs separated.

Sometimes the older would stop to bite Tintin´s nipples or spread kisses over his belly. The ginger was hopeless. He knew he was drugged.

"What… What did you gave me…?"- He asked even weaker.

"Hmm… I added some catnip into your drink. Remember? The iced tea that I gave you…"

"You… You bastard… Where´s captain?"

"Sleeping like a baby at the bar… The old wolf of the sea can´t resist to some alcohol, can he?

"I will… I will… Meow…"-Tintin meowed, in effect of the catnip. He was feverish.

"That´s right my little catboy… Meow for me… Since I´ve seen your picture on the newspaper I knew that I had to taste you… Such an exotic little boy…"- Edward started to the same, sucking the boy obscenely.

"… Stop…"

Everything changed when a drunken Haddock opened the door, singing old sea songs. He was so gleeful that he was dancing to himself.

"And one bottle of rum yo-ho… Tintin my boy!"- He called, but when he saw what was happening he couldn´t help but throw himself over Edward, punching him right on the face.

"Captain…"- The ginger meowed,feeling dizzy.

"Aborigine! Cachinnating cockatoo! I´ll broke you in two, you ectoplasm!"

Even drunk, Haddock was still very conscious. He punched and kicked until the other fell on the floor completely unconscious.

The first thing he did was to call the police and then lead his attention to his poor lad who was sleeping peacefully, still under effect of the "drugs".

Ashamed he kneeled next to the bed, with his hat over the chest, incapable to stare to the kitten.

"Forgive me my boy… If I wasn´t so stupid and addicted I could… Oh dieu…" – Haddock was about to cry. In his mind it was his entire fault.

After a couple of hours the boy finally woke up, free of the catnip´s effect. Haddock remained there, watching the kitten all the time. The poor boy didn´t even know the effect that he had over the captain.

It was a test of resistance for Haddock. Tintin´s slender body seemed very inviting and his soft leaking member seemed very tasteful.

The captain licked his lips and tried to think in other things that were not related to sex,but it was quite difficult.

" Captain?"

"Are you awake my boy?"

"Uhum… Brrr…"- Tintin purred with cold, caressing his own arms.

"Oh… Let´me cover you"- Haddock promptly took his sweater off to dress the kitten.

Now, feeling warmer and better Tintin sat over the bed confused. He was trying to remember what exactly happened a couple of hours ago.

"What happened? Why my hands are covered?"

"Don´t you remember?"

"Well… I´m not sure captain"

"It doesn´t matter at all my boy. You´re safe"

"Fine then… I want to go out captain"

"Out? But it´s almost 6 my boy"

"So what? It´s early yet! I want to have a dinner on that restaura…"

"No!"- Haddock ordered, but It wasn´t intentional.

"W-What captain?"- The boy asked quite scared.

"I… I´m sorry for snapping my boy, but it´s not safe to walk on that hour"

"But why captain?"

"Trust in my words boy! It´s not safe. By the way it´s raining and I don´t want you to get sick"

"Oh… Okay then 'daddy'. – Tintin pouted. When he calls Haddock 'daddy', that means that the older is being unfunny.

Haddock sighed in relief once more. He didn´t know how long he could hide the truth from the young boy. Sooner or later Tintin would start to be suspicious.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**A/N: ha! You naughty Edward! At least you got what you deserved u.u How long Haddock**

**will be able to hide his secret? We shall see...**

**lol Sorry about my late guys. Since I work all day long during the week, I only have time to update on weekends;.;**


	4. Sign

**3 Days Later**

After a lot of fun in London, they finally went back to the sea, sailing peacefully to their next destination.

As usual, Tintin was meowing and passing his face over the captain´s muscled arm. The kitten was being even more affectionate during those three days and Haddock knew the reason behind so much clinging.

"For god´s sake my boy….You´re burning!" – He said, touching the boy´s forehead softly to check his temperature.

"Meow… I know captain… Sorry for being such a spare, but I can´t help it…"

"How many days left before your heat start?

"If my calculations are correct, it will take less than 5 days…"

" 5 days? Mon dieu…"- Haddock felt a thick line of cold sweat falling by his face.

" I´m sorry captain. If it wasn´t for my condition, you would be more comfortable"

"Nah… That´s nonsense lad. You´re only needy, that´s all"

"But I can´t mate captain… I´m a freak… I don´t know any other creature able to mate me. As far as I know, I'm the only catboy alive in the world"

"Never call yourself like that, all right? Don´t worry my boy. We´ll try to figure out something for you"

"Thank you for your worry..."

"How about a cold shower?"

"Brrr…."- Tintin purred in disagreement, biting the captain´s hand weakly.

Haddock scratched his head, trying to figure out any kind of distraction to the kitten. He wouldn´t resist for long. What he was supposed to do?

He and the boy where mystical creatures. Both could mate perfectly, but the captain new that werewolves mate for life. If Tintin was his first, he was going to the only one.

What the little boy would think? Werewolves were even more freak than kitten boys. Tintin would probably reject him in a heartbeat.

Not even that, Haddock felt a great guilty for having these thoughts. As a human, making love to another man to procreate seemed something very, very inappropriate to do. His head was saying 'It´s wrong! Nonsense! You´ll not touch that boy!', but his heart was saying ' He´s the one! He´s your mate for life! He´s beautiful! More important, he's in heat".

It was very hard for the captain, to fight all those feelings. Tintin was not helping either, sticking around all the time. The poor boy didn't even know that his captain was actually a millenary creature.

"Captain? Captain?"- Tintin called for the third time, clearly noticing the other´s trance.

"Er… Sorry my boy, I got a little distracted"

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes. Don´t worry about me lad. By the way, it´s time to have our dinner, don´t you think?"

"Oh, I guess it is. I´ll turn the stove captain"

"Good boy. I´ll stop next to that little island over there, and then we can have our meal"

"I´ll be waiting in the kitchen"

After an amazing dinner prepared by the kitten, both took some rest on the couch. Everything was perfect, until the Haddock stop to look through the windows.

" It´s getting late! Time to go to our bed my boy"

" No! I don´t want to sleep that early! I´m not a child captain, come on!"

" I´m not in the mood to have this conversation now. This is my boat and you´ll do as I say. _C'est fini_!"

"Meow… Meow…Meow…"- Tintin started to meow and cry at the same time. He hated when the captain yelled at him.

" I´m sorry… I´m sorry for snapping again Tintin… I…"

" What I´ve done to you? Why you keep treating me like that? Why do you get so angry?"

"Tintin my boy… I… Please… Do that favor for me. When I say that it´s time to sleep, it's time to sleep. We never know what kind of forces surrounds the sea during the night…"

"I don´t believe in fairy tales captain. Are you talking about sirens? Creatures from the darkness?" – Tintin protested, sniffing.

"We might say that. All right lad time to sleep. Come"- Haddock tried to carry the boy to their bed, but it was almost impossible to resist that strong strawberry scent.

It made sense after all. The first partner´s scent had to have the favorite scent of the other partner and Haddock did have a thing with strawberries.

Tintin was meowing all the time, especially when the captain took his clothes and tried to replace it with pajamas.

" No captain… It´s too hot… I can´t wear it!"

"All right, all right. You´re sleeping naked then… Are you comfortable?"

"No… No captain… I need help… I have to take that heat off… I can´t handle it anymore…"

"Shhh… Calm down my boy. Try to calm down"

"But it´s hard captain… I can´t… I can´t…"

"Shh… Calm down… Calm down…"

Suddenly the boy stopped with the protests, remaining silent, only giving some soft moans. Haddock had to be stronger than ever now. He was only helping the kid to relief his tension.

With quite ability, he beats the boy´s member fast, up and down, 'causing a funny watery sound.

He knew that it was all Tintin´s needed to calm his hormones down. One quick beat off was all the boy needed to handle his heat without having to have sex.

"Hm… Hmm…"- The boy moaned softly, keeping his eyes shut.

"You´ll be done soon… You´ll see that the heat will go away soon…"

"Thank y-you captain… Oh… Oh…"

With some more beats the boy finally emptied himself inside the captain´s grasp. The heat was gone instantly.

"See? That was easy"- Haddock said,

"Meow… Meow…"- Tintin meowed, licking his hand, but he was stopped by the strong hands of the captain.

Haddock knew that the boy was about to bite his own hand. When he passed through a lot of emotions at the same time, he would start to feel nervous and give little bites over his own hands.

"Don´t be nervous my boy. It´s done. You´re going to be okay"

"Thank you captain…"

"Go to sleep kitten…"- Haddock guided the boy´s hand to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on it before rising up from the bed abruptly.

"Meow… Good night captain…"

"Good night kitten…"

It was time for the captain to leave the boat as soon as possible. The moon was rising bright and ready to be greeted by the wolf.

When Haddock was far from the boat he started to feel his heart beating fast. Soon his pupils became larger, his teeth pointy and his hair gained two large wolf ears. The urge of taking off his clothes came together with the urge of howling.

"A-woooooooo"- The werewolf howled to the moon, completely naked.

Usually Tintin didn´t hear the wolf howling, but today something was different. His heat made him wake up abruptly, hearing the howling sound next to the boat.

He stared at his side, concluding that his captain was missing. Just like he suspected, there was something very wrong with his captain.

The redhead didn´t even think twice before dressing the captain´s night gown and slippers to climb the stairs and see what was going on.

His heartbeats were faster than ever when he saw the figure howling to the moon.

"Mon dieu…"- Tintin covered his mouth incredulous. He never, never in his wildest dreams thought that his captain was actually a werewolf.

Everything started to make sense now. That´s why the captain always ordered him to sleep early. He didn´t want the boy to see his true form, but now his plan failed completely.

Worried for not being caught, the boy decided to run back to his bed, terribly shaking. He didn´t know what to think or do.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Oh noes! Tintin finally discoverd Haddock´s secret! I´m wondering what he´s going to do now.**

**I wouldn´t know if I were in his situation;.; and ****I bet the captain loved to 'help' the young man. *evil laugh***


	5. Neko mimi

After a couple of hours, Haddock finally was able to go back to the ship. Bruised and tired as usual he sighed and joined the kitten to the bed, but instead of start to sleep, he caressed Tintin´s ears and gave a little kiss over his little nose.

"Are you awake my boy?"

"Hmm… - The ginger purred in agreement, caressing the captain´s chest with his face.

"It´s not time for kittens to trash around…"

"Hmm captain…"

"You saw me, don't you?"

Tintin felt his heart beating twice the speed. What could he say now? He just couldn´t deny it.

"I… Don´t… I´m sorry captain! I know you told me to sleep, but I noticed that you were missing, so I decided to do a little research… And then, and then… " – The catboy tried to explain.

"I knew that sooner or later you would find out. If you're wondering, your smell made me notice your presence"- Haddock didn´t sound angry. In fact he sounded pretty calm.

"Oh Captain…I´m so sorry…"- Tintin was ready to start licking his hand, but soon he was prevented by elder.

"Shh… There´s no need to be nervous my boy. I´m not angry"

"But… But… You´re a werewolf captain! Werewolves were not supposed to exist"

"Haha… You´re so innocent. If you only knew how many magical creatures inhabit our world… You have seen nothing yet"

" I don´t know what to say captain"

"There´s no need to… I will understand if you decide to finish our trip"

"Why would I do that?"

"Tintin… I´m a cursed man. We had a lot of adventures together, but I don´t know what the _wolf _would do to you. It´s an uncontrollable beast"

"But if you were to attack me, you would have done this a long time ago!"

"No my boy... You don´t understand the seriousness of the situation. You´re in heat! In Heat!"

"I know that I´m in heat, thank you for letting me know. – The boy answered sarcastic.

"Boy, I´m serious! The wolf would attack you in a blink!"

" Why are you talking in third person?"

"That´s what I´m talking about! When I turn into the Wolf, I am not aware of what I'm doing! That´s too dangerous boy"

"I´m not afraid captain. I know you wouldn´t hurt me"

"Of course I would hurt you! You´re in heat, for God´s sake! The first thing the wolf would do was attack you for the mating!"

"_Mon dieu_…"- Tintin realized what the captain was talking about.

"See? Everything was perfectly fine until you got your heat. Now I can´t keep you safe from the beast!"

"I´ll not leave you captain! I would never leave you. We both can work together to find a solution, I promise" – The catboy caught the captain´s calloused hands to kiss it softly.

"You´re a good lad… But I´ll say it once more: I can´t keep you safe and the story of mating you is out of my plans"

"Why? Am I that ugly?"

"Of course not. You´re way too beautiful, but you´re just a kid; A little kitten"

"Meow! Once for all, I´m not a kid"

"You don´t know my age boy. For me, you're nothing but a little kitten…A cute little kitten…"- Haddock yawned, caressing the boy´s chin.

"Fine then…"- The boy purred, snuggling even more over the captain´s chest.

"Time to sleep; I´m really tired"

"Meow… Me too…"

"Good night… Tomorrow we´re going to Japan…"

"Japan? Amazing! I can´t wait for tomorrow…"

**On the next day**

Both woke up early to go to Japan. It was very hot when they arrived in they had to find their hotel and then they would walk around the city and enjoy the day.

Tintin was particularly excited, because he never had time to take a walk around the city. Everything seemed so beautiful and new that he couldn´t focus on one only detail. There was a lot to see and a lot to learn.

"Wow captain…Tokyo is so beautiful! It´s amazing to see both, ancient and new cultures walking together side by side. It´s like another world!"

"It´s beautiful indeed. Oh,look! Let´s go to that temple over there. – Haddock pointed to a black temple, on the other side of the street.

There were a lot of ladies walking in kimonos and at the same time, ladies walking with short skirts. The paradox was imminent.

Tintin was trying to take a picture of the amazing temple, but he was interrupted by a little kid who was tugging his tail.

" Meoow!"- Tintin Hissed, turning his head to see who was playing with his beloved tail.

"¹_Neko mimi_!"- The little boy called, pointing to the confused catboy.

"Yoji! How many times do I have to say that it´s rude to point! I´m really sorry sir. He´s only 7 years old and he´s very curious"

"Don´t worry! It´s fine. By the way,what does Neko mimi means?"

"Well, Neko Mimi means "Cat ears" in our language. Are these your real ears sir?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"- Tintin was feeling a bit intimidate.

"Oh. Sorry for being so indiscreet sir. I´m asking because we´ve seen only a few of catboys and catgirls"

"Excuse me. You said catboys and catgirls?"

"Yes. We used to have a lot of them here in Japan. They´re considered divinities"

"Divinities?"

"Well, our grandparents believed that cathumans were sent by the ancient gods to protect our world.

" Is there any catboy or catgirl alive?"

"Well actually there´s a catboy. By the way, he leaves inside this temple"

"H-He leaves here?"- Tintin felt his heart beating fast and didn´t even know why.

"Yes. If you want to meet him, you may visit the temple"

Haddock scratched his head nervously. His heart failed a beat when he heard that there was another catboy alive. Now he was sure that he has no chances with the ginger.

But he couldn´t spoil anything. A catboy was the perfect mate for Tintin and not a creepy werewolf like him.

"Captain, can we visit him?"

"S-Sure my boy. After you"- The captain offered his hands, indicating that the boy should go ahead.

When they entered the temple, everything was very bright. They did not expect to find a beautiful garden there.

Beautiful flowers adorned the lawn green and sitting on the grass, there was a catboy, wearing a showy white kimono. His hair was short and black; his skin white as milk.

Smiling, the catboy turned to their visitors, making a slight reverence. Tintin couldn´t be more asnotished with the catboy´s beauty

"H-Hello!"

"Hi! Nice to meet you Tintin. I´ve been waiting for you"

"How do you know my name?"

"I don´t know. I just know..."

"Now I´m really confused…"

"Well, I´m Kira. Nice to meet you"- The brunette catboy finally rose up from the ground, standing face to face with the other boy.

Tintin bit his lower lip and stared to the other boy, analyzing his traces thoroughly.

"Hm… Nice to meet you Kira"

The Japanese kitten didn´t answer, approaching even more to pass his face over Tintin´s chest, purring sweetly.

"Meow… Meow… - Kira meowed.

"Meow… Meow…Meow"- Tintin answered, sniffing Kira´s ears.

Haddock didn´t know if he should kill himself for the annoyance of the meowing or if he should die by cuteness overload.

Deep inside, his heart was aching. Now more than anything he knew that there was no chance for him anymore.

"He is the one?"- Haddock asked fearful.

"We shall see captain… Meow"-Tintin was too entertained with Kira´s tail.

Now it was the moment of truth. If Tintin stay on fours, that means he has intention to mate.

The minutes passed quickly, but it seemed an eternity to the captain. Finally after a lot of flirting and purring, the ginger finally made up his mind.

"I´m sorry Kira…"- He said, giving a few steps back, following to the strong arms of his captain.

He rejected the mating with the Japanese catboy, but Kira didn't seem to be disappointed.

" I see… Your heart belongs to another…"

" I´m really sorry…"

"No, don´t be sorry Tintin. We believe that every cause has a reaction. If you rejected me, that means that we were not meant to be together"

"Oh... I understand… But How about the mating? Aren´t you alone?"

"Tintin, my friend, there are more than 10 cathumans in Tokyo. I was borne to meet you,but that doesn´t mean that we were born to stay together.

Please sir, take care of him"- Kira was about to compliment the captain, but when their hands touched the catboy hissed and stepped back.

"Get out of my temple creature from the darkness! – He hissed, showing his pointy teeth.

" Hey! That´s rude Kira!"

"Go away and take that creature with you Tintin"- And saying nothing more, the japanese catboy returned to his meditation spot.

On one hand, the captain's heart was aching to have been handled so badly, but on the other hand a small flame of hope was growing inside his chest. He still had chances with the boy.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Ha! Haddock is a very,very lucky man. Tintin rejected a catboy for him,so we know that the captain is very special to the boy.**

**A/N 2: Dear guest reader complaining about the story: If you don´t like the plot nor their personalities, I would suggest you to stop reading it. If you´re bothered, there´s no need to read. **

**Seriously, nobody is forcing you. And this goes to everyone who´s complaining. :)**


	6. The Wolf

**Later**

When night came, the two foreigners went straight to the room and laid in their bed. Haddock was even more apprehensive and alert. Soon he would have to disappear.

"I must go now my boy"

"No captain, there's no need to run away. I'm not afraid of the wolf"

"But Tintin…"

"It´s fine captain… Everything´s fine"

"No, no… I don´t want to cause you any harm"

"You will not"

"And how could you possibly know that?"

"I just know. It´s fine captain…"

Tintin stared deeply into the captain´s eyes before planting a soft kiss over the elder´s mouth.

"W-What are you doing boy?"- Haddock gasped alarmed.

"You think that I´m not that clever, don´t you? Please don´t take me as a naïve kitten. I know exactly what you want... Meow meow…"- The ginger meowed, caressing the captain´s chest with his claw.

"Please… Please don´t do this to me… I swear that I can´t control myself when…"

"Shhh… Don´t worry captain… You´re not going anywhere…."

After a couple of minutes lost in his own thoughts the captain finally realized what was going on. He swallowed dry and carefully touched the boy´s forehead.

"For God´s sake boy! You lied to me! You have been in heat since we set off on our travel!"

"Meow…Of course I lied captain… I wanted to see with my own eyes if you would gain interest in me for the mating"

"You… You were testing me all the time?"

"No, of course not…I just wanted to make sure that you were the one and now more than anything I know that you are! You are the one"

"_Mon dieu Tintin_…"- The captain didn´t know what to say. His boy knew about his feelings all the time.

"Meow… Meow…Everything is going to be fine now captain… "- Affectionate as usual, Tintin started to purr, biting the captain´s arm softly.

Haddock glanced to the window, noticing that the moon would appear in a matter of time. He couldn´t let the boy see his transformation, yet Tintin felt so good between his arms that the elder didn´t want to let him go.

"It´s time. Can you do me a little favor?"

" Of course captain"

" Close your eyes"

"What? Why shou…"

"Please… I´m asking you to close your eyes. I don´t want you to see my transformation"

"But why Captain?"

"Please my boy… Do as I say… I don´t want to raise my voice against you"

Tintin immediately closed his eyes. He hated when anyone yelled, especially because of the sounds that tended to sound higher in his cat´s ears.

"Meow…Everything is going to be fine captain…"- The boy meowed, keeping his eyes shut and curling himself up even more with the brunette.

It was time. Haddock's heart began to beat out of measure; soon his pupils dilate and his breathing becomes erratic. Even so, Tintin does not let him go even for a minute.

His mouth begins to dry out and his arms tighten even more around the young catboy. Tintin gives a little meow in pain, but he wasn't going to let him go.

"Please forgive me… Please…"- Haddock whispered softly.

"It´s fine…It´s all fine captain"- Even saying he was fine, Tintin could barely breath.

As soon as the Moon appeared Haddock closes his eyes quietly. When he opens, his beautiful blue eyes turn into large yellow eyes with a huge black pupil.

Hairy Wolf ears appear on the top of his head and a fluffy tail gained form. Tintin couldn´t lie; he was scared indeed, but he couldn´t let it show to the wolf. He had to be braver than ever.

Giving a deep laugh the Wolf sees Tintin, passing his claws on the flushed cheekbones of the kitten.

"What we have here? A small prey for me?"- The werewolf´s voice sounded deep and husky.

"I´m Tintin…"

"Your smell is familiar...What are you doing here small prey?"

"I… Captain… I…"- Tintin couldn´t find words to explain what exactly he was doing there.

"What captain?"

"I´m sorry… I… How should I call you…Sir?"

"Mr. Wolf my little prey…"- The werewolf starts to smell its prey, realizing that the kitten was in heat.

"All right Mr… Mr. Wolf"

"In heat? Who would be so good at delivering a prey in heat for me?" - The wolf laughs once more, giving a long lick on the boy´s face.

"I… I´m yours Mr. Wolf… - The boy stutters, trying to release himself from the other´s arms, but that was almost impossible.

"You are a beautiful, beautiful little prey…"- Laughing, the wolf release the boy, but only to turn him and have a better view of his buttocks.

Tintin knew what he had to do next. As a cat in heat, he had to show his submission, so he stays on fours for the wolf, meowing softly. He wasn't afraid of the creature anymore and his body was more than ready for the mating.

The werewolf laughs loudly, slapping the boy´s butt vigorously. He slaps hard, but not to hurt the boy; he slaps only to increase Tintin´s sexual vigor.

"Meow…Meow…"

"The kitten is eager for my cock, isn't?"

"Meow. Meow…"

It was going to be Tintin´s first time, but the werewolf didn´t seem concerned about the kitten´s safety or comfort.

Now it was too late. Soon the redhead would realize that wolves do not have all the care in the world for their submissives.

Grunting, the wolf shifted, settling himself behind Tintin, getting ready for the mating. Once he started, there was no turning back.

The creature didn't hesitate. He thrusts inside, hard. The catboy's muscles stretched and strained, hurting, but Tintin clamped down on any objection.

Soon the wolf pushed in to the hilt, taking Tintin roughly, not even caring for the pain on the catboy´s meowing.

"Mine," The werewolf whispered against the boy´s ear- "You´re mine."-

Tintin lifted his hips to meet each thrust, eager and willing for what he'd been fervently resisting just minutes for days. He wanted this more than anything.

"Hmm….Hmm…"- The kitten moaned, trying to hold himself with his hands, since the werewolf was so strong.

The boy recognized that the creature was coming because he felt the flood of seed inside him, far more than any human could produce. Not only for that, but for being bitten over the neck by the wolf.

When he came to his senses, the wolf tried to pull out, but the knot was still tight. He had to wait, or else something worse could happen.

Tintin could barely feel himself. He felt free, scared, pleasured, everything in once. When the knot loosened Tintin immediately started to roll by the bed, licking the top of his own tail.

Spent, the werewolf finally rolled to the side, laying on the bed and pulling the boy´s into a protective hug, licking his face docilely.

After mating, werewolves liked to be affectionate to their submissive, giving little loving licks and caresses.

"My little prey is not a little kitten anymore…"

"Meow…"- Tintin meowed lazily, snuggling into the wolf´s chest.

The pain that he felt was offset by all the affection he was receiving from the Wolf. Soon he falls asleep peacefully in the creature´s arms.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** Ha! They finally mated! Poor Tintin ;.; But I assure you that Haddock will make up for the boy´s pain *-*


	7. Love

Haddock woke up on the following day with a strange feeling, as if he had made a great effort, but unfortunately could not remember anything about the last night.

He sighed and stared at the little kitten that was sleeping quietly on his chest. Feeling a slight movement of the captain, Tintin awoke immediately, purring for his captain.

"Good Morning petit"

"Meow…Good morning captain"

"Slept well?"

"Yes…"- The catboy said, but Haddock gasped when he saw the scratches over the boy´s arms.

"Mon dieu.. Don´t tell me that…"

"Don´t you remember captain? We mated last night"

"M-Mated?

"Yes and I can say that our mating was successful"

"Did I hurt you? _Mon dieu_…"- The captain started to search for any sign of harm, but the most shocking one was the two teeth marks over the boy´s neck.

"Don´t worry about that. It´s part of the mating ritual"

"I hurt you! You're injured!"

"Meow… It´s not like if I really care about it. You did what had to be done and that´s all"

"Mon dieu… I´m so sorry my boy…"- Haddock Tintin´s hand among his, planting several soft kisses on it.

"Meow…"

"You deserve to be treated with respect. No, no…You need to be treated like the prince you are…"

Saying nothing more, the captain got between the boy´s legs, kissing his inner thighs. Gently he lets his tongue lick the head of Tintin´s limp member.

The cat purred in pleasure when he saw the captain licking his own lips before wrapping his mouth around the boy´s cock, taking the length into his mouth.

"Hmm…Captain… Your mouth feels so good…"- The redhead moaned, biting his own finger; the raspy feeling of the elder´s beard felt amazing.

Soon he began to suck harder, very gently using his teeth, bobbing his head up and down the boy´s length, taking him deep inside his throat. Tintin meowed loud when he felt the pleasure waves hitting him like a train and the brunette gladly swallowed everything.

Kissing his way back to the boy, Haddock roses up, pressing his wet lips against the boy´s lips.

"I´m going to make sweet love to you my boy…"

"Meow…Please captain…"

Positioning one finger at the small opening of the catboy, Haddock pushed it inside very carefully, watching Tintin´s eyes slowly close and his sweet lips parting so innocently.

He smiles and adds another finger with time, making sure to prepare his lover properly. After a few moments of fingering the captain decided that the boy was ready.

Haddock lies down on top of Tintin, pushing the boy´s legs onto his shoulder. His erection was full-blown and ready for the next act. Slowly he glides his length into the tight entry, taking a lot of care. to not hurt his lover.

The boy closes his eyes tightly when the cock slides in so easily, result of the last night´s experience of course.

"Is everything all right lad?"- The captain asks, slowly pulling his member out and pushing back in.

"You´re so big captain… Meow… It does feel really good…- Tintin blushed for confessing something like that, but he couldn´t help it.

Seeing the boy´s rosy lips parted in pleasure was more than appreciated for the captain. He had to kiss that little mouth, leaning down to touch his lips over Tintin´s lips, not stopping to thrust, pulling out halfway just to push it in deeper after.

When the boy let out a loud moan Haddock knew that he found Tintin´s sweet spot. The captain starts to trust slowly again, savoring each moment as if they were unique.

He smiles, letting his index finger travel up the boy´s lips and soon he sighs in satisfaction when the boy took his finger into his mouth, gently sucking on it. He gives little bites over it before releasing it from his mouth to push his legs a little higher to let the captain go deeper.

"You´re so beautiful _mon petit_… Ohh…"- Haddock grunts, knowing that he wouldn´t last longer.

Staring deeply into the boy´s eyes Haddock came hard inside of him, moaning the boy´s name over and over. Seconds later the boy came too, meowing loud.

After some aftershocks the captain finally pulls his member out and let the boy´s legs down gently as he rolled over onto the side of their bed. Soon the boy snuggled close to his lover, burying his face into the captain´s side, making the elder automatically hold him close.

"Did that feel good?"- Haddock asks sweetly, planting a soft kiss over the boy´s kitten ears, forehead and lips.

"Meow…"- Tintin meowed, nodding In agreement.

"I love you petit… I love you"

"Meow… I love you too captain…"- The catboy yawns, caressing his face over the captain´s chest before letting his eyes close to sleep peacefully.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Own ;.; Haddock is so romantic! The extreme opposite of the wolf *-***


	8. Welcome

**3 Months Later **

After a great time in Japan, Greece and Brazil, Tintin and Haddock finally were on the way to their final destination; the beautiful Hawaii.

It was a warm afternoon when the captain and the boy were on the outside of the boat, sitting on their lounge chairs. Haddock smoked his pipe quietly while the boy was reading a pocket book, comfortably resting his head over the elder´s chest.

"Is it good? The story?"- The brunette asked, caressing the boy´s kitten ears.

"Uhum…"- Tintin agreed, still focusing on his book.

"Good" – Haddock gave one last deep drag on his cigar before leaving it on the floor.

"How many days to Hawaii?"

"If I´m not mistaken, two days"

"I´m really enjoying our trip... It has been as fun as any other adventures we had together"- Tintin marked the page he was in before closing his book.

In his cat way, he approached the captain, meowing and stroking the elder´s chest with his sharp nails.

"What do you want kitten?"

"Meow… Meow…"-The boy purred into the captain´s ear.

Haddock didn´t need much to understand the message. Everyday Tintin had a needy time and the captain would always gladly attend to the boy´s needs.

However, the catboy was not in favorable situation since he carried a 3 months pregnancy.

"I don´t want to hurt our kid…"

"If the wolf was here now he would just take me"- Tintin needled. He knew that the captain didn´t like comparisons with his other self.

"The wolf is an uncontrollable beast! I would never hurt you like that"

"You´ll not hurt me! I know you very well to know that you´ll be careful… I´m very needy captain… Since the wolf was gone for 3 months, you've let me all by myself"

Haddock had to agree with the boy. They didn´t have a full moon for 3 months, which means that the wolf never appeared again.

"Fine lad, but I'm not going to hurt you. I'll give you a little pleasure, but nothing more than that right?"

"Hmm… Right"- Tintin pouted but agreed.

Soon the captain left his chair and knelt in front of the boy, opening his legs gently before placing his face between them, planting soft kisses over Tintin´s inner thighs.

With all the care in the world he started pulled the boy´s underwear down to take it off.

Haddock teasingly puts his mouth on the boy´s cock, starting to suck it gently.

"Hmm…"- The captain moaned, licking a line down and up Tintin´s length, making the boy moan sweetly.

The elder could feel Tintin's hands finding their way onto his head and into his hair, gripping his dark curls firmly.

"Hmm…. Captain… Feels so good"- The boy moaned.

Haddock gave a little chuckle as he heard the boy´s shy moaning. Tintin never changed at all.

Even after several sessions of love making, the kitten always acted as if it were the first time; ever so shy and so open to the caresses of elder.

Since the lad wasn´t that big, it was very easy to the captain take all the length inside his mouth.

When Haddock started to feel the pre-cum, he took the boy deeper into his mouth, sucking harder and making the boy come in a matter of seconds.

"Satisfied?"

"Hah…Quite" – Tintin sighed, pulling his captain for a kiss.

"Well, I guess it´s time to sail again. You better go to our room because is getting cold"

" Okay captain… See you later"

Everything was fine and the trip went pretty well until their arrival in Hawaii. Hula dancers and Hawaiian men waited for their guests with _leis_, the typical flower´s necklace.

A beautiful Hawaiian girl approached, dressing the _lei_ on the catboy´s neck before plating two kisses on his cheek, making him blush furiously.

"Aloha!"- She and the other Hawaiians greeted cheerfully.

"Aloha!"-The couple answered in unison.

All was well until the girl realizes that there was something wrong with the was crouched, closing his eyes tightly and stroking his belly with shaky hands; He was having strong contractions.

"Barnacles! What´s happening lad?"

" My… My… Meooow…"- The boy meowed in pain.

"He is giving birth! Fast guys! Take him to the hotel!" – The girl said, helping the boy to stand still.

" Mon dieu… It hurts so badly…"

"Calm down little one! You need to breathe slowly!" – One of the guys said, taking the boy between his arms.

"I can´t! It… It hurts! Meoow"

" Shh… Everything´s going to be fine lad!"- Haddock assured, taking the boy´s hand between his´.

They run the faster they could to the hotel. Meanwhile the girl was searching for the local doctor.

When they finally arrive in the hotel, there was already a room settled for them. The first thing they did was to put Tintin on the bed and cover him with blankets, because he has been complaining about the cold.

"Captain… Captain… Meoow…"

The brunette couldn´t even look into the boys eyes. In his mind it was all his fault; it was because of him that his boy was going through so much pain now.

"Thunders… It´s all my fault! If the wolf didn´t..."

"Shut up! Shut up this instance!"- Tintin was not willing to hear any of the captain´s typical complains.

"I´m sorry my boy…"

"For god´s sake, do something! You kid is about to born!"

"What am I supposed to do lad?"

"I don´t know, maybe calming me down? Oh wait, you couldn´t do it even when I´m about to give birth, could you?"- Tintin needled nervously.

"Now you´re being far too aggressive boy!"- Haddock warned.

"Meooow!"- Tintin meowed and hissed to the captain, trying to bite his hand.

"Don´t hiss to me!"

"Or what?"

Suddenly Haddock started to feel the heat fulfilling his veins. 'Not now, not now'- he begged mentally.

He closed his eyes and tried to stay calm, but it was very, very hard. When he realized, his eyes were already yellow, but his body remained human as well; both of his personalities were struggling.

"Hello my little prey"

"Meoow!"- Tintin hissed, scratching the wolf´s face.

"Interesting… The aggressiveness that should appear in our mating is rising just now?"

"Do something wolf! Your child is about to born!"

"Easy my little prey. If you raise your voice again, Mr. wolf will not be as nice as he´s being now"

"Meow…Meow"- The boy totally changed his behavior, meowing softly and licking his own hand.

"Good prey… Breathe softly and slowly… That´s right. I can see our little beast struggling down there. - The wolf pointed to the boy´s stomach.

"It hurts…"- The kitten said, trying not to cry.

"I know it hurts. Not to worry little one. I have to go know… Be a good prey and stay calm"

It was odd to see such an aggressive wolf being all kind to his partner, but that´s what werewolves tended to do, especially when their partners were giving birth.

And just like it appeared, the yellow from the captain´s eyes disappeared, giving space the its beautiful crystal blue shade.

"Captain…"

"Everything is going to be fine lad… I´m with you"

That last line was what made Tintin finally calm down. He knew that his captain would never leave him.

A couple of minutes later, the doctor arrived with his team, but the tricky part was that no one told them exactly who the patient was. They simply said that it was a patient giving birth.

"Where´s our lady?" – the doctor asked, looking for any girl in the room.

" There´s no girl you idiot! It´s me!"- Tintin said rudely.

"What? I don´t have time for this kind of…"- The doctor was about the say prank, but then he saw the boy´s ears.

"Sir, if I may say, he´s my… My partner and he´s giving birth. – Haddock explained, taking his hat off – He´s only a kitten as you can see and he does need help.

"God… It was truth then. There was a catboy from France"

"There is. His name is Tintin and he needs your help desperately. He´s about to give birth, sir. Please help him"- Haddock never tried to sound so polite before.

"I never… Never saw something like that… However… What kind of doctor am I if I do not help this poor child? Come on guys! C-section on demand" – The doctor said with a smile, preparing himself for the surgery.

The team cleaned their hands, dressed their caps and masks and surrounded the bed where the catboy was laid.

"Is he going to be all right doctor?"

"Yes, probably. I´ll apply the anaesthesia and soon he´ll be ready to give birth. Would you mind to leave, sir?"

"No. I´m staying"

"I´m sorry, are you his father?"

"No, no doctor. I´m the father of his child"

"Oh… Fine then" – The doctor hummed awkwardly before starting the procedures.

The surgery took 3 hours and everyone couldn´t be more surprised. Haddock fainted as soon as the blood started to gush, so he lost almost all the surgery.

First, a beautiful ginger boy with black fluffy ears was borne, and then a brunette little girl with ginger kitten ears appeared.

Altogether, 6 babies were born and all then born meowing. The doctor´s team, especially the women sighed, calling them cuties, little kittens and fluffy babies; the fluffies had fluffy dark ears and a fluffy dark tail.

"Oh my god! They´re so cute! What a blessing"- One of the girls said.

After a long time Haddock finally woke up, anxious to see his baby. And what a surprise he had when he finds out that there were 6 of them!

Obviously he passed out again, under the doctor´s team laughter. Tintin woke up minutes later, still too weak, but with a soft smile in his lips.

"Where are my babies?"- He asked weekly. He knew all the time that there was more than one.

" How do you know that it´s more than one?"

" Instinct I guess… Can I see them?"

The doctor brought the babies, one by one, placing them all over the bed,next to their "mommy´s" chest.

" Meow.. Meow… Meow…"- The babies meowed happily to their 'mother' and the boy gladly licked each one of them.

" But we already gave bath on…"

" Meooow"- Tintin hissed, continuing to clean his children, purring sweetly to each one of them.

" Do you have a name for them?"

" One,two,three,four,five and six…"- Tintin mocked, caressing his babies softly.

"Haha… I can see that you´re better now. I´m glad"

"Thank you for everything. I´ll wait for captain to choose the babies names"

"Wait. You haven´t thought about it yet?"

"No… Where would be the fun and the mystery if we knew about everything so early?"

"You´re right. Well, I´ll give you some privacy now. You may take a rest. We´re going to take care of the kids"

"No. They are staying with me"

"As you wish little one" – The doctor washed his hands before leaving the room.

"Your papa looks tired. He´s such a tough guy, but when it´s about blood and stuff he´s just like a poor scared kitten"

"Ahh… I heard that one!"- Haddock finally woke up, excited to see his children, but this time he was more than prepared.

"Captain! Look at our babies! Aren´t they beautiful?"

Haddock approached curiously, staring at each one of his babies. They seemed very healthy and loving.

"Our little preciousness… Our werekittens…"- The captain concluded, letting a single tear to run by his face.

"The old Captain Archibald Haddock crying? What happened?"

"I´m not the type of a man who cries, but dear god! They´re just too precious! Precious werekittens"

"Werekittens? What´s that?"

"Well, they are little wolves and little kittens at the same time. Two in one, just like me and you"

"Oh.. You´re right… Our precious werekittens…"

"Welcome to the world, little ones"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Yes! This is the end my friends ;.; Sorry for my late update!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that story as much as I enjoyed writting it!**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed/ read the story! You´re all my precious guys!**

**Special thanks to Witch Knight Daisy, Black Phantom 1412 , Tintin Remi , Loverofme, Ai Linna-chan,LM Simpson,**

**and lighty kun *-* Thank you for everything!  
**

The same olf little sketch for the story

http( dot dot bar bar).com(bar)art(bar)Moonlight-311997798

**See you soon!**


	9. Epilogue

**5 Years Later**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning when the small werekittens were playing of catch-up with Tintin in the garden of the Marlinspike.

Meanwhile, the old captain was sitting in his beach chair, with the newspaper in hands and a glass of juice on his side. Two years have passed in which the captain avoided drinking alcoholic beverages. A short break here and there happened once in a while, but nothing compared to his old habits.

Everything was going perfectly fine until Haddock hear a high hissing followed by an irritated meow. Tintin was showing with pointy teeth; his cat ears alert.

"_Mon dieu_, what in the name of thunder is happening?"- Haddock mumbled, leaving his newspapers aside to get up from the chair and see what was happening.

When he came to his partner he sighed heavily. Tintin scratched little Louis for the third time on that week.

It was painful, but the captain knew that his ginger was rejecting the kitten, moreover, the boy insisted on picking up on his father's tail, something that everyone knew it was what irritated the journalist the most.

"Don't touch me!" – Tintin yelled, threatening to attack his son again.

"Hey, hey! Stop it right now, lad! He´s your child!"

"I don´t care!"- The ginger not even bothered to know if his son listened or not.

Little Louis was scared and hurt. He couldn´t help but cry and caress his wound caused by the scratching.

"Thundering Typhoons, Tintin! It´s neither appropriate nor polite to talk like this to your son! Ask apologies!"

"You´re not my boss! -Saying that the boy ran to the mansion, leaving everyone behind.

The poor kitten soon asked lap to his father, who affectionately took him to his lap and kissed his wound.

"Forgive your daddy, lad. He is not feeling very well"

"But, but where did I go wrong? Why daddy doesn´t like me? "-The boy said between sobs.

"You know that your daddy doesn't like it when you pull his tail"

"But it was not my intention! I swear dad! I just wanted Daddy to like me as he likes my little brothers and sisters... "

"Oh my boy ...He does like you, he´s only quite moody. I'll call Nestor to take care of you while I talk to Tintin, okay?

"Okay ..."-Louis sobbed, hiding his face over his father's chest.

"Stop crying my little captain. You're a good lad!"

As a hurricane Haddock called Nestor and followed into the mansion. He knew very well where to find his partner. He followed into the room and came across a completely shaken Tintin, crying sadly on his bed.

"Meow…Meow…Meow…" – The lad meowed in pain, sobbing desperately.

"Tintin! What in the name of thunder was that? "

"Don't yell at me!"

"What? I'm not yelling boy!"

"Leave me alone…"

"What´s happening Tintin? You never acted like this before! Talk to me, will you? "

"I don´t want to talk captain, just leave me… Please"

"No. I´m not going anywhere until you talk to me! – Haddock approached a little more, seating by his partner's side.

"Please ..."

"You are rejecting our little one, aren't you?"

Tintin bit the lower lip and looked away. He was really rejecting one of his kittens and didn´t even know why.

"I try to like him, Archie. I swear I try, but the kid gets me on the nerves! "

"Maybe he reminds you of something from the past, perhaps a sexual tension?"

"What you're talking about Archie? He is my own son!"

" Maybe you're in heat again, who knows?"

"I think I would know if I were! That makes no sense ..."

"Ha! You´re in heat!-Haddock smiled - I knew I was right! That's why you´ve been so moody! You could be mad to any of our kids or even me! Little Louis ended up not being so lucky"

"Okay fine, you´re right! I´m in heat and Louis pulling my tail all the time is not helping either!"

"Thank goodness! Now I'm much more tranquil! If you had told me before I would have solved your little problem."

"But you said you couldn´t handle another litter ...-Tintin pouted.

"I don't need to be on my werewolf form to make love to my boy"

"That´s what I´m talking about! I want to ... I want to be knotted, I want more kittens!"

"If you want to have another litter I'll have to find a way to always take good care of you on your heat, otherwise you will be scratching all our children!"

"All right then..."

"Tonight."

"What?"

"Tonight. Let's wait for the kids to sleep and then I solve your little problem!"

"Full moon today? -The kitten asked, checking your calendar.

"As far as I´m concerned, Yes. Can't guarantee your safety my boy. It has been a long time since the Wolf doesn´t see you ... I don't know how he's going to react"

"When the wolf appears I'll be ready for him"

"So be it. Come, _petit_. Let´s join the kids again!"

Without saying a word, Tintin approaches the captain to give him a light touch on the lips, followed by a long and passionate kiss.

When they returned to the garden, both were relieved to see that their children played as usual and that Louis was apparently much better, running behind the brothers on the tag game.

Tintin took a deep breath and approached the child, who soon faced scared, shrinking his small hands on the chest.

"D-Daddy"-the boy stammered, feeling extremely threatened.

"Hi Louis. Daddy wanted to say sorry ... I'm not very well these days, but never think that I don't like you, all right? Daddy loves you!"

"L-Love me?-Louis was still afraid, but a slight smile drew on his lips.

"Of course I love! You and all your brothers! You are my babies and I love each one of you, okay? -The journalist knelt to embrace the son, giving him a popped kiss on the cheek.

Louis laughed excited, playing his father's nose to nose,giving an Eskimo kiss.

"I Love you daddy!"

"I love you too Louis ... Oh but look! Look who's here! Is the Lord claw!-Tintin joked, making movements with his index finger.

"Oh no! Is the Lord Claw Daddy! He wants to get me!"

"Leave it to me son, I take care of it for you! Arghhh- The journalist put the child on the floor and joked to bite on his own hand, trying to "defeat" the lord claw".

Louis laughed and clapped excited. He loved it when his father played 'claw'. When Tintin sees the joy of his son, he knew that everything would be fine from now on.

**5:59 p.m**

Haddock didn't make much noise as he crept toward their bed, toeing off his boots and socks, smiling as he sees that the journalist was ready for him.

"What took you so long? -Tintin complained, opening his legs suggestively.

"It´s not easy to put 6 werekittens to sleep. Thank God they fell asleep after three stories"

"Is it time?"

"Relax_ petit_. We still have a lot of time…"

Haddock doesn´t lose time, attacking those rosy lips, causing small groans from the boy. Tintin loved the feel of the captain's beard scratching his face. It felt raspy, but very good at the same time.

When the captain's heart began to accelerate over the chest of the other, Tintin knew that the Wolf was coming. Wouldn't take long until the creature took the place of the brunette.

The only sound in the room was breathing out of measure of Haddock.

Soon he has a moment of relaxation, closing his eyes tightly. When he opened his eyes again, the yellowish hue was as strong as ever.

Tintin meowed softly when he felt the Wolf nuzzling the base of his neck, taking a moment to lie down and just snuffle softly; breathing deeply.

"Hmm… Mr. Wolf…"

"We meet again, my little prey… Did you miss me?"- The werewolf asked, licking the boy´s face seductively.

"Yes, yes… Please Mr. Wolf…"

The werewolf was preparing to turn the boy, trying to force him to bury his face into the pillow, but Tintin protests.

"No, no… Please… I want to look in your eyes when you claim me… I want to see you when you fill me with a litter..."

"As you wish my little prey..."

The Wolf takes a moment spreading Tintin open. He tucks his knees a little under those beautiful pale thighs, and presses his chest into the boy´s chest to whisper into his ear, "Are you going to be a good boy?"

"I will… I will… Take me Mr. Wolf…"

Smirking, the werewolf leans forward, chest resting against the boy's chest, and thrusts into his boy at once. Tintin lips parted as he felt the wolf inside; It did not hurt so much because this time the boy was already more comfortable with the size of his captain.

Even in his werewolf form, his member remained with the same size, except in time of the knotting, but Tintin could handle it easily.

The wolf hands tightly gripped Tintin pale hips, as he thrusts hard, angling to catch that spot deep inside.

"I'm going to breed you so full my prey…"- The werewolf had no idea that what he was doing was called dirty talk and that it was extremely exciting, but just hearing the moans of the boy increasing was enough to the Wolf understand.

"Yes, yes _please _..."

"Good boy…"- the wolf´s knot is already swelling when he gave some hard thrusts.

The wolf just continues to grind into Tintin. Unable to move very far in either direction, he twists his hips, digging his knot down into the boy's prostate.

"_Mon dieu_….Hmm…Hmm…" – Tintin comes, as he feels the stretch and burn of the wolf's knot hitting him hard.

It took a few seconds for the wolf come, howling, biting Tintin' neck and thrashing his head a bit. He tastes blood as he marks his boy, claiming him.

Tintin was more than pleased, sighing satisfied, caressing his own lightly swollen belly as they wait for the knot to subside.

"You´re mine…"- The wolf states, licking the boy´s cheeks affectionately.

"I´m all yours Mr. Wolf…"- Tintin agreed sounding sleepy. Soon he would fall asleep.

He slept peacefully knowing that when he wakes up in the morning the knot would've gone and a new litter would be coming.

He couldn´t wait to see more kittens running through the garden of Marlinspike. For a poor orphan catboy who had nothing in the past, at that very moment he had everything he've always wanted.

**The End**

* * *

**By Vicky**

**A/N: Hey guys! I´m back! *-* So, I wondered if I should write an epilogue and after a couple of days I decided to write it! Yay!**

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**Since this is the end,I´m going to post everything again! *-***

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed/ read the story! **

Special thanks to Witch Knight Daisy, Black Phantom 1412 , Tintin Remi , Loverofme, Ai Linna-chan,LM Simpson,

and lighty kun *-* Thank you for everything!**  
**

**The same old little sketch for the story**

V - I-C-K-Y-M-Y-O-. D-E-V-I-A-N-T-A-R-T-. C-O-M (bar) Moonlight-311997798

**My Tumblr**

V - I-C-K-Y-K-U-N-. T-U-M-B-L-R-. C-O-M

**Tintin Tea blends! **

**Yeah, I´ve made tea blends for Adagio! If you want to purchase it, click here *-***

http (dot dot bar bar) A-D-A-G-I- O . com (/) pages (/) customer_ ?userId=317925VH&SID=8d2dc4a018aaf4dc7a264c1c1fc2 c4e4

**TO THE MERIDA ANON,** - Yes ,of course I can write it. Just let me finish my sciles okay? follow my

tumblr for updates *-*


End file.
